


My Sin

by Xemtlenc



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kate already knows Her Sexuality, Anal Plug, Dom/sub relationship, Excitement of Being Caught, F/F, Geisha Balls, Kate Marsh discovers Herself and changes her Personality, Kate now has Powers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Marsh's Secret Life, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, No regerts, Nude/Kinky Pictures, PWP, Personal thoughts, Sextoys, Smut, Vaginal/Anal Fingering, Vibrators, addicted to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: By dint of being too excited by a new sensation, one ended drowning in its pleasure. that's what Kate Marsh is going to understand ... but never learn because it's hard to curtail temptation, will she succeed or will she give in ?





	My Sin

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I'll put Kate ahead with some pretty surprises ...

**Marsh Household, Arcadia Bay**  
**December 2012**

It's a Sunday afternoon, her parents went to their weekly meeting with people from the parish, her sisters are with their friends and it's raining too much to play the violin or to enjoy a photo hunt.

Kate Marsh gets bored, and as she gets bored and she has nothing left to do, she looks for something to look after and she decides to see what's in the cellar. This is where her parents, Evelyne and Richard Marsh, pile up what they do not use anymore or not often but they do not want to discard. Maybe she will find something to enjoy. She goes down the stairs, there is not much light and there is a lot of dust everywhere.

After searching a little, Kate notices a place where there is no dust, she moves a few boxes and falls on a door. Nosy by nature, she enters, turns on the light and there, she does not believe her eyes. There is a big bed with a red blanket, lingerie in a wardrobe and a dresser full of sex toys and all kinds of weird objects. It's amazing so there is everything: dildos, vibrators, geisha balls, rosebuds, etc.

She would never have imagined her parents this way, always being very pious and divine calm, but this discovery begins to excite her.

The violin expert knows these objects because she likes to watch porn videos when she is alone. Her parents will never think that she would look at them as they must always believe her innocent, and thinking that parental protection is doing its job, but they are far from thinking about the number of fantasies invading her dreams. She did not think to see it in real life, Kate does not know why but it excites her (maybe because her mother and aunt forbid her this " _sin_ ", which incites her curiously to know more behind their backs), she decides to take a few and try them, just to see.

There is a dildo about twenty centimeters, a small vibrator and a series of geisha balls ranging from 1 to 5 centimeters. She lies down on the bed and gets naked. The elder daughter Marsh begins timidly to massage her breasts and nipples, loving to start slowly, then she descends gradually to her secret garden.

She continues to her thighs bypassing her lips, she goes back and puts two fingers on her pussy already wet. She caresses and puts on a finger, she pushes it to the bottom and the spring. She goes back and forth and puts in second and third. She enjoys a first time.

Now that she is wet, she takes the dildo, licks and gently enters her vagina. This is the first time she uses anything other than her hands to give herself pleasure, a little blood flows but it does not hurt. Kate goes back and forth faster and faster, with her free hand, she massages her love button and is approaching orgasm again. It is longer and more intense than the previous one, she needs a few minutes to regain consciousness. As she wants more, she takes the vibrator and puts it on her clit. With her other hand, she begins to go back and forth with the dildo. Kate pushes it as deep as possible and the spring completely with each stroke.

She feels like it's coming ...

A powerful orgasm gives her spasms throughout the body, the bed is full of cum, she can not take it anymore. When getting dressed, she notices the geisha balls she had taken. She has never had fun on this side so she is a little scared, but the desire is too strong.

Kate looks for lubricant in the dresser and puts on the first two balls. She spreads her legs and places the smallest ball on her washer, she turns a little and penetrates her anus at once.

She holds a little cry ... It's good.

Kate makes her go in all directions, then she puts the second. She takes them out, she enters them, then she puts the third and the fourth at the same time. She takes the dildo and she puts it at the bottom of the cat at once. She searches her ass and pussy at the same time, it's too good. Kate feels like a ball of fire exploding in her lower abdomen. Orgasm is more powerful than anyone she has ever had. Cumspray cums from her pussy, there are all over the bed and the floor.

Her parents will arrive soon but she does not want to stop, so she searches the dresser and comes out a rosebud of 4 centimeters in diameter. Kate puts a blow in her anus still well dilated, she takes a new panties because her underwear is too wet to put them back. She closes the door, puts the boxes back and goes back up.

During the following week, Kate puts her rosebud in in Catholic private school.

Wednesday in sports class, she had to excuse a urge because she was going to have an orgasm in the middle of the course. Arrival in the bathroom, Kate takes off her shorts and puts two fingers in her pussy, she feels like it. After not even a minute, she enjoys in a long moan and lots of cum on the bowl. She really hopes she was alone.

Then came the day of her letter of acceptance to Blackwell ...

* * *

 **Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay**  
**September 2013**

Making the last checks in front of the mirror in the girls' bathroom, Kate repairs her pink lipstick, looks after her eyeshadow and eyeliner, and readjusts her clothes and her cleavage to give a look plunging to her breasts to passers-by.

The former believer looks at herself once more to verify that she has not forgotten anything. Her white crop top with a big pink heart " _ **Eat Pussy, It's Vegan**_ " stopping over her navel is well put again, open enough to reveal a piece of lace cups bra, her neon pink miniskirt stopping at mid-thigh seems clear, her boots are clean. She put on a new tanga and her black garter belt attached to black stockings is still intact, Kate can become wild if she is too carried away.

She puts her stuff in her purse, which she puts in her bag, she presses the remote control button to reactivate the vibrating eggs that she stuck in her pussy and hides the remote control under the belt of the garter belt. She turns to lift her skirt and spread her buttocks, admiring the anal margin (perianal region) in a nice brown color showing how often she uses it, and her cute little hole that does not close. She has become so an expert in anal sex that she would scare her old self.

Kate smiles contentedly before letting her buttocks and put on her skirt. She turns to leave, before taking a brief look at her last victim before concentrating.

' ** _Forget what happened. If they find you and ask you what happened, behave like a slut and offer them sex!_** ''

It's not really fair for the poor redhead slumped on the toilet seat with half of her clothes on the dirty floor, her face exhausted with fatigue and glassy eyes, covered with a mixture of urine and cyprine of her partner of one time. Kate bites her lip slightly how much to see her as it excites her a lot, she just takes some pictures and leaves.

She is aware that her parents did not educate her like that, and that it was against religious and moral principles that they taught them, but honestly, how could she believe them after discovering their dirty little secret ? Or after all these experiences with Jenny ? Or the discovery and use of her powers ?

It's been almost a year since Kate discovered the secret of her parents, so almost a year she experienced all sorts of things alone. Unfortunately, she got caught in school with a toy "borrowed" from her parents, fortunately it was her friend Jenny who caught her.

With her, Kate discovered her sexuality during a trick of her friend. Her father Richard accompanied her to school with Jenny (a blonde girl slightly resembling Demi Lovato with tanned skin) and during the ride, her friend did not stop playing with the rosebud in her ass at the same time. unaware of her father, and thankfully because she had no desire to be caught, but the thought of being caught by a family member made her come enjoy as ever.

"Be quiet or your daddy will hear you..." Jenny had said softly to her ear with a sufficient, dominant look.

Then she did something Kate did not expect. Jenny removed the plug and replaced it with her fingers, and feeling her fingers, the flesh hiding her flesh, was infinitely better than the lifeless plastic toys. Knowing she is fingered barely a yard from her father felt so perverted and so good at the same time.

The day she got caught felt like the worst as for the best. Things went well after she was caught by her aunt, when Kate masturbated behind the church on Sunday, looking for her. She could not enjoy that morning and she had to enjoy like every morning before starting the day. Kate was so desperate and wanted to make her aunt understand to say nothing and forget when she saw her aunt's disgusted face take her 'giving in to the devil' as she would have thought.

Kate thought she would be banished from the family, or at least send to a correctional camp, but her aunt had a strange behavior. Her eyes were blank for a few moments and she turned around without a word, forgetting her mission to bring her niece back to church. Kate later received confirmation that her aunt did not remember anything, she was saved.

She would have liked to say that she uses her new powers to do good or to spread the good word, but it was not so.

It is much more fun to control people's thoughts for her own pleasure than to 'save' the world.

First to gain more freedom from her family, full internet access, more pocket money, wear less strict clothes, harmless things and no consequences. Even now, all-powerful and almost limitless, Kate does not really feel the urge to take revenge against her bullies, but she claims an fair punishment. That's what she does: Kate ordered them to behave indecently, close to the one she plays with her sex toys. Let's say these girls were no longer welcome at school.

These powers have limits: a frightful headache appears if it gives too many instructions to its " _ignorant volunteers_ "; there is a limited number of people controlled at the same time and the more people there are, the fewer instructions they can give them otherwise it has no effect; she can not hear the deep thoughts of people, only those who are on the surface; she can not "control" people with strong will, but she can weaken them first to lower their defense and she knows the perfect way to get there.

After her little toilet fun, Kate continued the routine of her new life in Blackwell.

She'd had several warnings about her pretty daring outfit, but with the right thoughts, she made them realize there was nothing wrong with getting dressed like that, it's even pretty looking. She even encouraged several girls to wear lighter outfits, always for the pleasure of the eyes and not hers, of course.

Jenny has been less present to her since she discovered her bisexuality and she prefers to be with her new boyfriend. That disappointed Kate because she was the one who helped her out of the closet and discover her homosexuality, but can she stop her from leaving? Yes, and Kate knows where to find her if she misses her presence, not as if she's the first time she's manipulated her.

Her new best friend Maxine Caulfield, the brunette prefers to be called Max but Kate convinced her that Maxine is prettier (for her own good of course), confirmed their new date of tea. Maxine was so kind and considerate from day one, despite her shyness and anxiety problem (she recognized the symptoms). Kate liked her a lot because she reminds her herself and promised to change her to good, but for now, Kate is content to use one of her big toys unbeknownst to the innocence of the little Maxine.

Kate has bonded with the other girls in the dorm, though Victoria Chase (surrounded by 'pretty sexy legs' and 'cute purple zebra') does not like her much since she opened her lesbian club and LGBT believing association. Hmm, Kate will have a real conversation with the blonde pixie of these days, with a whip and chains, it will be liberating for Victoria.

By putting books in her locker, the pretty blonde sexually released turns her head towards the most beautiful girl of the school and one of her good friends. Dana Ward, leader of the cheerleaders and pure straight, although she made allusions by being bi-curious but Kate doubts that the great auburn really understands this expression in context.

She has seen that she is close to Juliet Watson, her best friend, and they are very close but it is just innocent flirting, nothing to say in there.

Anyway, Kate continues to glance stealthy, thinking of new sexual fantasies containing the beautiful redhead who invades her thoughts. It's decide ! She's going to bring her best friend to share the fun of sex toys and girls' love, maybe Dana will stop spinning about Logan and those stupid boys.

**•••**

After having invited her to a private photo session in her bedroom, Kate patiently masturbates in front of the " _unusual_ " photos of her friends. Photos taken with the help of her powers to erase the memories of girls after taking pictures.

In her private box now open, Kate touches herself with one of these big vibrators on her clit looking at a picture of Maxine in nothing but a blue thong and a blue ribbon with a seductive look on her tempting lips and her sexy pose. The right side of the thong belt falls under her buttocks, threatening to fall at any time. Kate takes various photos while thinking of several situations at the same time, her fantasies mixing with each second. A photo of Brooke in topless with a look of misunderstanding but a smile like Kate told her, another picture of Stella wearing only an open check shirt that Kate took to help her relax from her revisions. Kate also has some pictures of her friend Alyssa, a believer too (more than Kate now), in a pretty serious outfit, casting her chubby shapes but Kate has no problem with someone with extra weight, it gives shapes sometimes advantageous for her greatest pleasure. Alyssa in a sexy secretary's outfit and fat forms: her white slut open to let see her bra and one hand palpate a breast in front of the camera, her black slinky skirt back to her buttocks and the other hand back up the in front to reveal no panties, just her pussy in the open air and some hair dyed purple like her hair, her transparent stockings, some jewelry on her wrists, a naughty look and her tongue inviting Kate to kiss her ...

A knock against her door brought her out of her reverie and Kate returns to reality while hiding her photos and readjusting her outfit and hairstyle.

Dana is always so tempting, and it's been proven that Kate can not resist the temptation. She's wearing her cheerleader outfit as she suggested to her, which makes Kate happy. She has a beautiful ass and a bigger breast than Kate, although Kate asked her parents to pay for the surgery to now own a beautiful 90C.

She brought her in and gives her something to drink, she tells her to settle down while she goes to get something she wants to show her, Dana settles on the bed drinking her cold drink (Kate has a mini-fridge). Taking advantage of the auburn not looking, Kate pushes her to bed on the bed and tie her hands to the bars with the handcuffs hidden under the cushion.

She is still straight but Kate intends to convert her without using her powers, just the minimum.

"What are you doing ?" Dana asks a little panicked.

"Do not worry, we're going to have a good time together" the little blonde said not to worry her.

Kate gently removes her top, Dana tries to struggle a little but she quickly understands that it's useless. She knows that her friend blonde is a lesbian but she did not expect her to pounce on her. Kate unhooks her bra and starts to knead her big firm breasts. She feels her tanga that starts to wet, she licks her breasts and nipples. Kate nibbles them, massages them, turns them around ... And without warning, kisses them.

First, Dana serves the teeth and then lets him pass. She kisses her full-mouth, Kate has wanted her too much for months. After kissing and having massaged her breasts, she began to go down to her pussy. She removes her skirt and thong wet and throws them on the floor. She caresses her fleece then down to her thighs, she goes back on her cock and begins to caress her lips and she puts a finger. He comes home alone, Kate makes a few rounds then she sucks her pussy. She puts her tongue in and searches, Dana seems to enjoy. These moans are becoming faster, she enjoys and thanks her.

"I assure you it's not over yet, my little pussy."

Kate takes a small dildo to start the festivities. Dana apprehends the penetration but she assures her that she is so wet that it will not hurt. She goes around her hole with the dildo before pushing her. She pushes a small moan but the pleasure quickly takes over. While Kate enters, she wanks her clit. She feels her leaving in a long orgasm. A series of spasms cross her body, the redhead does not hold her cries of enjoyment.

Now that her vagina is well dilated, the blonde chooses a bigger dildo. Without giving her time to catch her breath, she pushes the new toy in the vagina, Dana advance the basin to better accommodate her. Suddenly, he starts to vibrate. She jumps but appreciates this new sensation. Dana does not take long to enjoy, Kate swallows as much cum as possible and licks her pussy. Now she offers her favorite activity: the sodomy, the redhead does not accept but Kate does not really give her the choice.

She knows she will not regret it. Kate takes the dildo and wets it in her pussy, then puts it on her washer. She penetrates everything gently by the often emerging to be at the bottom of her anus. There, she sodomizes by changing the angle and speed. Dana cums in a jet of cum for long minutes. Kate decides to make her suffer, she attaches her feet to the bed so that it moves less, she puts the dildo in her ass and the vibrator in the pussy then she engages.

Kate takes her thong and gives it over the toys, she sits aside to masturbate with a vibrator on the couch watching her cum and begging her to stop.

After a good hour and a dozen orgasms in a row, Kate decides to stop her suffering and release her. She detaches and then offers to do what she wants from her, Dana is determined to return the favor with a playful but tired attitude.

As Kate is already wet, the redhead decides to skip the preliminaries. She ties her to the bed and looks in the dresser, she shows a big cock at least 30 cm. She makes her lick to the base then puts it on the pussy of the blonde and suddenly, she drives it deep down. Kate moans and pushes a groan of pleasure. She did not think her pussy was so deep. She makes her go in all directions, so she has a violent orgasm and a series of spasms in minutes.

But Dana does not intend to stop. She leaves it at the bottom and takes a vibrator she puts on her love button, her sensitive point. She plays the dildo while moving the vibrator on her sex. A second orgasm crosses Kate and she floods her bed. She can not take it anymore but the cheerleader continues, she takes a wavy dildo and puts a blow in her pussy to wet, then she violently penetrates her ass with. She searches both her anus and her vagina, in addition she sucks her clitoris which gives her enormous sensations.

After several orgasms in a row, Dana finally released her. Kate did not really use her power to convince her friend, maybe she was a Fucking Lesbian on the inside?

The girls get dressed and drink something to give themselves energy after their antics. Dana agrees for Kate's delight to see each other as often as possible to put the cover back, and she of course accepts joining her lesbian club by wearing the badge on her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wonder, there is a Jenny in LiS even if it is only mentioned on a poster near the girls' bathroom. I needed a girl never seen in the game but related to Arcadia Bay, just for the story (nothing confirms that they know each other with Kate).


End file.
